


Sweet Kisses

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: Baekhyun is in full breakdown mode, a crying baby in his arms, another crying baby in the crib, when his alpha comes back home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in the tags before reading.

Baekhyun stifles a gasp as Kyungsoo latches on to his nipple. Kyungsoo has no teeth yet, but Baekhyun’s nipples are sore, and even the slightest touch hurts. Kyungsoo starts suckling, and despite the pain, Baekhyun smiles down at his son, happiness bursting inside his chest as he watches his baby. Nothing gives him more joy than to see his son feeding healthily and happily.

Baekhyun has barely finished burping Kyungsoo, when Lu Han awakes with a loud wail. His cries reverberate around the room, breaking poor Baekhyun’s heart. Baekhyun puts Kyungsoo down in the crib, but no sooner does he do that when Kyungsoo too starts crying. Baekhyun is at a total loss.

Though it breaks his heart to do so, Baekhyun decides to ignore Kyungsoo for a while first, since he knows for sure that Kyungsoo is okay. He’s just crying because his twin is crying too. Baekhyun picks up Lu Han. Ah. His diaper needs changing.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun tries his best to reassure the crying baby. Every tear and every cry is cutting into his heart. “Mama will change it now.”

Baekhyun works as quickly and gently as he can. Once Lu Han is comfortable again, his crying stops, and Kyungsoo’s crying quietens down too. Lu Han is smiling up at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile back. Stilling holding Lu Han, Baekhyun plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead, an apology for not being able to hold him earlier. Rocking Lu Han gently, Baekhyun pushes aside his bra. He’s wearing a baby pink one today, with pretty lace trimmings, and matching pretty pink panties. His boob pops out of the bra, and he tries to guide his baby’s mouth to his nipple.

But unlike Kyungsoo, Lu Han refuses to latch on.

“Please, Lulu,” Baekhyun begs. “You need to eat. Your brother has already eaten. You’ve hardly eaten anything at all today. Aren’t you hungry?”

But the more Baekhyun tries to guide Lu Han’s mouth to his nipple, the more Lu Han fusses. Baekhyun bites his lips. He hates having to force his baby to do anything he doesn’t want to, but Lu Han has barely eaten all day, so Baekhyun keeps trying. Lu Han’s face scrunches up, and before Baekhyun can prevent it, Lu Han bursts out into a loud wail. Alarmed, Baekhyun immediately stops trying to force Lu Han. He hugs his baby close, rocking him soothingly, but the damage’s done. Lu Han is full-on crying now, and nothing Baekhyun does is able to soothe him back into a peaceful mood.

His crying wakes up Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo's wails reverberate round the walls of the room just like his twin’s. Alarmed, Baekhyun tries to balance Lu Han in one hand so that he can pick up Kyungsoo in his other, but Lu Han is just fussing so much, throwing his little limbs all around, Baekhyun really needs two hands to hold onto him, so Baekhyun is forced to leave Kyungsoo lying alone on his crib again as he cries, without anyone to comfort him.

It’s this that sends Baekhyun over the edge. The day’s frustrations accumulate into this one point in time, when everything just becomes too much to bear. Baekhyun is such a bad mother. He can’t get his son to feed. He can’t get his babies to sleep. And he can’t get them to stop crying.

Together with his twin babies, Baekhyun bursts into tears.

It’s at this moment in time, that the bedroom door opens, and his alpha walks in.

“Sehun hyung,” sobs Baekhyun, utterly embarrassed. He’s such a failure of an omega, and is so apparent for his alpha to see.

Sehun is in a full business suit. He looks posh and handsome, like he’s just stepped out of a magazine ad for Louis Vuitton.

In contrast, Baekhyun is in full breakdown mode, a crying baby in his arms, another crying baby in the crib, while he himself is sobs uncontrollably.

“Ah, what’s this? Why are all three of my precious darlings crying?”

Even before Sehun reaches him, the comforting scent of alpha hits his senses, and it’s just so comforting. Sehun leans down to kiss Baekhyun through his tears, and the moment that Sehun’s lips touches his, Baekhyun feels so, so loved.

His alpha scent washes not only over Baekhyun, but also over the baby he’s carrying, and Baekhyun feels Lu Han instantly calm down. His ear-splitting wails subside into small sniffles. Relieved, Baekhyun hugs his baby close.

Meanwhile, Sehun picks up Kyungsoo. With Kyungsoo in Sehun’s arms, it’s only a matter of minutes that Kyungsoo calms down too. Kyungsoo is in general a calm baby. He never cries or fusses on his own, not when he needs a diaper change, not when he’s hungry. Baekhyun feeds him regularly, Baekhyun has made sure of that. He never fusses, always suckling obediently whenever Baekhyun latches him. He only ever cries when Lu Han is crying. Just like Baekhyun, he can’t stand it when Lu Han is upset. But now Lu Han has calmed down, Kyungsoo does so as well, and Baekhyun is relieved when he sees his little boy nodding off in Sehun’s arms as his alpha rocks their baby back to sleep.

Sehun puts the peacefully sleeping Kyungsoo back into the crib. It’s such a load off Baekhyun’s mind, to see at least one of his sons going to sleep at last. The doctor had told him newborn babies should sleep 14 to 17 hours a day, and Baekhyun has been so worried that his babies aren’t sleeping enough.

Baekhyun watches with grateful eyes as his mate presses a gentle kiss on their firstborn’s forehead. After he has settled Kyungsoo, Sehun goes to Baekhyun, sitting on the bed next to him.

“What’s the matter with Lulu?” asks Sehun gently.

“He won’t feed,” says Baekhyun tearfully. “I’ve been trying so hard the whole day, but he just fusses every time I tried to feed him.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll feed him. You just take a rest for now, okay? You’ve worked hard all day.”

They have a mini-fridge in their bedroom, which used to store alcohol for Sehun every time he felt like a late-night drink, but is now also filled to brim with bottles of Baekhyun’s milk. Sehun takes a bottle from it, before he sits back down next to Baekhyun. He takes Lu Han into his arms, and puts the bottle teat into Lu Han’s mouth. Just like that, Lu Han starts suckling obediently.

Relief floods Baekhyun to see his younger one feeding at last. But also, a fresh sense of failure washes over him. Baekhyun knows how incredibly busy his alpha is. Sehun is heir of their clan’s Head Alpha. Their clan is the biggest one in their kingdom, controlling at least half of the cities in their kingdom. Sehun’s father has been actively training Sehun for leadership succession, and Sehun must be dead tired from work, but after he comes home, he still has to pick up the pieces after the failure of the omega he’s mated with.

By the time Lu Han finishes his bottle of milk, he has also drifted off to sleep. Baekhyun watches as Sehun gently puts Lu Han in the crib next to Kyungsoo. They live in a sprawling mansion on top of a hill overlooking the city, and they have no lack of available rooms which they could have put the babies in, but Baekhyun had insisted that their babies sleep in the same room as them. Baekhyun would worry incessantly about them if they weren’t in his line of sight all the time.

Sehun turns back to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun immediately bursts into a fresh wave of tears.

“Ah, what’s this? Why is my precious darling crying again?”

Sehun sits down on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He gathers Baekhyun into his arms, so that Baekhyun is sitting in his lap, straddling him. He pulls Baekhyun towards him, kissing the tears away.

  
“Both our babies are already fed and sleeping. What else is bothering you, baby? Tell Hyung about it. Hyung will make it better.”

“I’m such a bad mother and a useless omega. You must be so tired from work, but after you come home you still have to do all the things that was supposed to be done by me, because I can’t do it.”

“Oh baby, don’t ever say or think that. You are the best mother. You are devoted to our pups. I can tell, and the pups can tell too. They’re always the happiest when they are being held by you. They start to fuss the instant your scent leaves them, even when it’s just a short while when you are at the washroom or when you’re taking a bath. They adore you. They love you the most, you know that.”

“But Lulu won’t eat when I try to feed him!”

“He’s a picky little princess,” says Sehun, smiling indulgently. “Just like his mother. That’s not your fault, Baekhyunnie. Some people are born to be spoilt. We’re just going to have to spoil him, just like we spoil you.”

“But he eats when you feed him… …”

“That’s not your failing, Baekhyunnie. I know our pups haven’t presented yet. We’ll only know for sure when they come of age, but don’t you think Lu Han is an omega? He submits instantly to me, because it’s in his nature to submit to an alpha. It has nothing to do with you not being able to take care of him well enough.”

Oh. That does make sense.

“I think Kyungsoo is going to be an alpha though. I can just tell. It’s in his nature. He wants to protect Lu Han, and he wants to take care of you. Can’t you tell? He can’t stand it when either you or Lu Han is upset. He is my first born, and I will groom him to be a great Alpha.”

The pride in Sehun’s voice is unmistakable, and it fills Baekhyun with hope. Hope for their pup’s future, and also a sense of security. Sehun is Baekhyun’s mate, and with Sehun taking care of them, Baekhyun and his pups are in good hands.

“You’re a wonderful mother, Baekhyunnie, and the perfect omega. Look at this.”

Sehun runs a hand down Baekhyun’s flat stomach.

“Just less than a month after giving birth, and your stomach is already so flat.”

Both Sehun’s hands rest on either side of Baekhyun’s small waist.

“Your waist is so slim. It’s like you’ve never given birth.”

He slips a hand into the back Baekhyun’s panties, and Baekhyun gasps when a finger dips into his hole. It’s tight, protesting against the foreign intrusion of Sehun’s finger insistently wriggling in.

“And just look at this cute little hole. Didn’t I fuck it wide open only just this morning? But it’s already so tight again. Everyone told me I shouldn’t bother with fucking you until one month after our babies are born. Everyone said that you’ll be too loose. But I fucked you on the hospital bed the very same day, don’t you remember?”

Baekhyun blushes furiously as the memory comes back to him. Sehun had ordered all the doctors and the nurses to leave the room. Baekhyun had thought that Sehun had done that so that Baekhyun could rest, and it had been such as shock when Sehun had mounted him there and then.

“You were as tight as the night I took your virginity. And still are. Your body recovers so quickly. Please believe me that you exceed all my expectations, baby.”

Sehun’s hands now stray to Baekhyun’s tits. As a male omega, he never used to have them. He used to be flat chested, as every male should be. They only started appearing in the last month of his pregnancy. They’re not big, probably only the equivalent to A-cup breasts on a female omega. But Sehun loves them. For the first time, Baekhyun has been able fill up his bras. When at home, Baekhyun is only allowed to wear bra and panties, and nothing else. Sehun has been very strict on that. Baekhyun’s bras used to lie flat on his chest, but now, the twin mounds actually fill up into the material. Sehun dips a finger under each cup and drags the pink lace-covered silk to the side, so that both of Baekhyun’s breasts bounce out into view.

Baekhyun’s nipples are erect, standing tall. Sehun squeezes the two mounds, and milk squirts out, the projectile of the squirts making the milk land on Sehun, wetting Sehun’s expensive shirt and jacket.

“Look at these babies, so full and just bursting with milk,” says Sehun as he manhandles them. They’re sore, laden with milk, and Baekhyun can’t help his gasps as Sehun squeezes them as he pleases, pinching the nipples so that milk just keeps squirting out.

“Everyone told me that when choosing a mate, I should only ever consider female omegas. They said that the body of a male omega won’t be able to compare with the bodies of female omegas when it comes to providing for pups. But look at how abundantly you provide for our babies. Our babies can suck on them all day, and yet they still overflow. Which breast did Kyungsoo suck on today?”

“The right one.”

Baekhyun had been saving the left breast for Lu Han all day, in hopes that Lu Han would finally latch on. Sehun immediately gives his attention to it, fondling the milk-laden breast lovingly.

“Does that mean no one has sucked on this baby today? Ah, it must feel so full and so sore, am I right?”

Baekhyun nods tearfully. It had been so painful and so uncomfortable all day.

“Hyung will help you,” says Sehun reassuringly. “Hyung will make you feel better.”

Sehun takes the nipple into mouth, and sucks. Baekhyun gasps. He can feel the pressure on his sore nipples as Sehun sucks, but as the same time, he can feel the milk leaving his body and squirting into Sehun’s mouth, and it feels so good to be able to feed his alpha like this. The sounds Sehun makes as he sucks is filthy, the smacking of his lips against Baekhyun’s nipples and breast. Sometimes, he purposely grazes his teeth against Baekhyun’s sensitive nipple, so that he can enjoy the whimpers Baekhyun makes every time he does so.

“Absolutely delicious,” Sehun declares, smacking his lips.

Sehun has milked the breast dry, and it feels so good for Baekhyun, to be free at last from the soreness that has been weighing it down all day.

Sehun is wiping his lips with the back of his hand, like he’s done with drinking for the night, and this immediately panics Baekhyun.

“Sehun hyung, please!”

He brings his right nipple to Sehun’s lips too, an unspoken plea, making Sehun chuckle.

“Oh, does this baby need to be sucked, too?” asks Sehun, fondling Baekhyun’s right breast teasingly.

Baekhyun nods desperately. Kyungsoo had drank his fill from it, but Baekhyun’s milk production is just too abundant, and it’s so painful.

“As you wish, baby. You need only ask Hyung, and Hyung will help.”

Sehun brings the nipple into his mouth. He swirls the tip of his tongue over and over the bud teasingly, lapping it with his tongue, causing Baekhyun’s whole breast to jingle, but he doesn’t suck on it. Baekhyun tries desperately to press his nipple into Sehun’s mouth, but just like Lu Han, Sehun is refusing to latch on.

Baekhyun whimpers, tears springing into his eyes. His alpha is gentle as he wipes the tears away.

“So impatient,” Sehun scolds. “Am I not allowed to tease you for just a little a while?”

Baekhyun shakes his head angrily, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. No, his alpha is not allowed to tease him like that.

This makes Sehun laugh.

“So spoilt. But that’s totally my fault though. I’m the one who has spoiled you so much.”

He latches on at last, suckling Baekhyun’s breast, and it feels so, so good. When Baekhyun’s right breast has been sucked dry at last, Baekhyun rewards his alpha by giving a kiss, but to his surprise, Sehun make use of their kiss to transfer a mouthful of milk into Baekhyun’s own mouth, leaving Baekhyun no choice but to swallow down his own milk. It’s the first time Baekhyun has tasted his own milk, and to his surprise, it’s really good, both creamy and milky.

“What did I tell you, baby?” Sehun is smirking down as Baekhyun. “You taste absolutely divine. Don’t you think so too?”

Baekhyun blushes prettily, pleased with his alpha’s praise.

Now that Sehun has milked him dry, Baekhyun gratefully tucks his boobs back into his bra.

But it’s a futile effort.

Once the bra covers Baekhyun’s breasts, covering them from Sehun’s view, Sehun immediately unhooks the bra. He slips the straps off Baekhyun’s shoulders and tosses the bra carelessly aside, and Baekhyun’s breasts bounce back out into view again. Sehun manhandles Baekhyun’s breasts, and Baekhyun bites his lip when he feels the milk production starting in them again, stimulated by Sehun’s squeezing and fondling.

“Look at these pretty babies. I’m going to keep you like this forever, baby.”

“For-forever?”

“Yes. I’ll keep on suckling you, and I’ll keep making the boys suckle you too. I’ll make sure your milk production never stops, and I’ll make sure these babies never go back down. You’ll like that won’t you, baby girl? Don’t you want to be pretty for your alpha?”

“Y-yes.”

Sehun playfully pinches his nipples, and Baekhyun can’t help but gasp when both his nipples get twisted all the way upside down between his alpha’s fingers. Tears leak out of the corners of his eyes again.

“Alpha! Please… …” Baekhyun begs. “Hurts… …”

Smirking, Sehun releases Baekhyun’s nipples at once. Sehun has always been very kind about giving in to Baekhyun once Baekhyun begs. He plants a sweet, chaste kiss on each of them, an apology for hurting them earlier. He draws Baekhyun into his arms, and Baekhyun nuzzles into his alpha’s neck. His alpha is holding him close, and Baekhyun feels so loved.

“Baby, I’m going to hire two nannies for our boys. One for each of them.”

Alarmed, Baekhyun looks up from his alpha’s neck.

“No! Please, Sehun hyung. Let me look after our babies. I promise I’ll do better… …”

“Oh baby, you’ve been stressing yourself out so much. It’s breaking Hyung’s heart. My Baekhyunnie is a princess. My princess should be waited on hand and foot, but now my princess is struggling and wrung out, in tears all the time. I’m not going to let this continue.”

“No!” Deep down, Baekhyun knows his alpha is making sense, but Baekhyun is having none of it.

Baekhyun reaches down and unzips Sehun. Sehun is already rock hard, as Baekhyun knew he must be. He yanks the middle portion of his panties to the side, and positions his hole at the tip of his alpha’s cock.

“Sehun hyung, please. I don’t need any nannies. I’ll take care of Kyungsoo and Lu Han better, I promise.”

Sehun doesn’t reply. He captures Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss, and places his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, trying to guide Baekhyun downwards to sheath his length.

But Baekhyun scrambles upwards, lifting his hips, moving his hole out of reach.

“Alpha, please,” says Baekhyun tearfully, resting his forehead on Sehun’s. “Promise me you won’t get a nanny.”

“Ah, what’s this? Is my baby using his hole as a bargaining tool? When did my Baekhyunnie become so naughty? Where did you learn this?”

Baekhyun bites his lip. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t think of anything else.

“Don’t you remember what you promised me on our first night together?”

“I promised you that you can do whatever you want with me, anytime you want. I promised you my body will always be yours.”

Tears spill from Baekhyun’s eyes. He’s been such a naughty omega. Sehun rips Baekhyun’s panties apart, tossing the ruined fabric aside carelessly. Suitably chastised, he lowers himself voluntarily onto his alpha’s cock. Sehun is so big, Baekhyun has to go very slowly. Sehun is gentle and comforting, supporting Baekhyun by the waist, allowing Baekhyun to go in at his own pace. When Sehun is fully sheathed in at last, Sehun pulls Baekhyun to him, wiping the tears away gently.

“This is not about you having to do better, Baekhyunnie. You’re already doing an amazing job. You’re the best mother. You dedicate every waking moment to them, and you leave no time for yourself. You feed them, bathe them, change their diapers, watch over them and play with them and love them. But you’re so stressed, Baekhyunnie. Every time one of them cries, you treat it as a crisis, as if you’ve failed them somehow. Baby, I’m not going to pretend to be an expert in baby care, you’re obviously more knowledgeable than me on this, you’re the one who has been taking care of our babies 24/7 since their birth, but don’t you think it’s normal for babies to cry? They can’t speak yet, so don’t you think it’s normal that they let us know if they need something by crying? Every single time they cry shouldn’t be a panic attack for you. Don’t you think it will be better if you have experienced nannies looking after them alongside you? They’ll be able to advise you and calm you down. They will be able to tell you when there’s really no need to panic at all.”

Baekhyun nods, tears streaming down his cheeks. He accepts his alpha’s reasoning, knowing Sehun only ever has his best interests at heart. He starts to move, sliding his hips up and down his alpha’s length. He’s slow at first, Sehun’s too big and Baekhyun’s too tight. But after a while, he gains speed, riding Sehun fast, just the way Sehun likes it. Baekhyun’s boobs bounce up and down along with him, and Sehun squeezes them, milking them as Baekhyun bounces up and down. Sehun had only just sucked him dry, but now, they’re leaking again. Milk dribbles down his stomach as Sehun pinches and plays with his nipples.

“Look at all your milk, baby girl. Look where is it flowing to?”

Baekhyun looks, and it’s pooling at the base of his own cock and balls. Baekhyun’s cock is tiny, even by male omega standards. Baekhyun used to be embarrassed of it, but Sehun loves it. He’s fondling the tiny thing now, coating it in milk as he plays with it using his thumb, twirling it round and round as he bullies it, squeezing it and intimidating it.

Baekhyun comes with a cry, his cum squirting out of his teeny cock to mix the milk coating it. The cum and the milk coats Sehun’s fingers, and Sehun brings his hand to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun licks Sehun’s fingers clean for him, swallowing down his own cum and his own milk and he rides Sehun relentlessly. Sehun comes, shooting his own milk up into Baekhyun’s hole, and Baekhyun stills, clenching his hole around his alpha’s cock, milking it dry.

Baekhyun and Sehun’s lips meet each other, and their kiss is long and passionate. Baekhyun loves his alpha so, so much. He would give himself like this to his alpha, all day, every day. He’s so happy that his body can bring pleasure to his alpha.

Baekhyun tries to gets up, lifting his bum off his alpha’s cock, only that he can’t. Baekhyun cries out when his entrance collides with an obstacle that prevents Baekhyun from lifting himself off it.

Sehun’s knot has formed.

Smirking, Sehun flips Baekhyun over, so that Baekhyun is lying flat on the bed.

“I’m going to fill you with more pups, baby girl.”

“M-more?”

“Yes, baby. That’s what you’re made for. Your hole is made to be stuffed full of my cock and your belly is made to be stuffed full of my pups. Don’t you think so too, baby girl?”

“Y-yes.”

Sehun smiles down at Baekhyun, pleased.

“You are an omega that pleases his alpha very much indeed, Baekhyunnie. Never ever doubt that, all right?”

Baekhyun’s heart immediately bursts with warmth. His alpha is always so sweet to him.

Sehun moves, his knot pommelling Baekhyun’s sweet spot with every thrust, making Baekhyun feel so good. Baekhyun bites his lip, trying his best to be quiet, so as not to wake the babies.

Sehun climaxes into him again. He leans down to recover, his knot still lodged inside Baekhyun’s hole as he takes Baekhyun’s nipple into his mouth to suck again. Baekhyun gently combs his fingers through his alpha’s hair as Sehun slurps and sucks.

“Sehun hyung, I love you.”

“Oh baby girl. I love you too. So, so much.”

Sehun leans down to claim Baekhyun’s lips, and the kiss tastes sweet.


End file.
